Truth or Dare
by musicluver99.8
Summary: well everyone has one and recently I've been having fun daring so I decided it was my turn to make one!  rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

hahahahaa I'm bored so that means... I'M GOING TO START A T & D

Skipper:oh no...

Me:oh yesh and there are so many of these so I decided it's my turn to start one so here are the rules

1. no cussing

2. no killing

I will except oc's

4. I am always right

Kowalski: no your not

Me: yeah well whats one plus one?

Kowalski: 2

Me: no its WINDOW EAT THAT BRAINIAC

Kowalski: but how does that...?

Me: not telling. now EVERYONE MUST STAY IN THIS ROOM UNTIL I FINISH THIS THING

Joey: No one tell Joey where he has to stay mate

Me: that's too bad because I just did if you get bored go hurt the penguins or something. now the characters in this are

Skipper

Rico

Private

Julien

Jakie James

Maurice

Mort

Xavier

Kowalski

and all other characters

Me:so please send in some reviews so we can get started!


	2. Chapter 2

ml99.8:and we are here with some dares

Jakie: YES FINALLY

everyone just stared

ml99.8: okayy well our very first darer is Princess bubblegum an anonymous reviewer

I dare Skipper to kiss Marlene. SKILENE! I dare Private to eat soap. Can you take my oc, I don't have an account and she needs a home? Her name is Anastasia. She is really smart and LOVES science. She has natural blonde highlights in her light brown hair. She has light blue eyes that look like diamonds. She is very pretty. She thinks Skipper and Marlene would make a cute couple. She is an amazing artist. she is witty, funny, a little bit of a smart aleck, and a great singer. You can use her in your other stories. Anyone can. Thats it for now. Here Marlene have a spanish guitar, oysters, gold, this hat, sunglasses, tv, ipod, ipad, laptop, chocolate, life supply of bubblegum, a crown, Anastasia's artwork, a mercedees made specially for your size, a pool table, a robot, a movie set, m&ms, Eminem (the rapper), and a Skipper plushie. you are my favorite character.

ml99.8: wow first is skilene alright Skipper kiss Marlene

Skipper: do I have to?

Jakie: Yes, yes you do.

Skipper: I'm asking the one who's always right

ml99.8: yes you do now hurry up.

Skipper and Marlene stood there awkwardly for a second then kissed Kowalski covered Privates eyes

ml99.8: blech hate kissing

Jakie: CENSORED THERE ARE CHILDEREN HERE

ml99.8: no there isn't

Jakie: what about Mort?

Mort: I like kissing

ml99.8: he doesm't mind

Jakie: there has to be childeren somewhere

ml99.8: well there's my child army in the closet

Skipper: you have a child army in your CLOSET?

ml99.8: yeah they don't mind

Skipper: okay then...

ml99.8: now Private eat soap!

I pointed at him dramatically

Private: why soap?

ml99.8 because the dare says so. NOW YOU MUST EAT THIS!

I held out a bar of soap he reluctently ate it.

Private: that wasn't too *hiccup*

bubbles flew out of Privates mouth

Jakie: nicee

ml99.8: okay and your oc can be in this t&d.

A human with light blonde hair and natural highlights walks in

Anastasia: is this where the free chemistry class was being held?

ml99.8: nope but now you are in this truth or dare

Anastasia: okay

ml99.8: now Marlene you get a whole wack of stuff I don't want to list off.

Marlene: aww tha-

all the stuff landed on Marlene

ml99.8: we should do something about that...

the guys start digging until Marlene is out of the stuff.

Marlene: well thanks for the stuff!

ml99.8:and now its Karenkook

Julian - Sing "Song to You" to Marlene or Jackie

(I'm a Julene fan! XD I dont mind Skilene too much though...)

Kowalski - invent a hyper chocolate battery. (what that means is up to you)

Private - How did you get that fish on the wall? (The first prize fish thing)

Rico - Do the chicken dance! XD

Skipper - Spin around until you throw up!

Marlene and Jakie - Sing "Behind These Hazel Eyes" by Kelly Clarkson

Anyone I forgot to mention - slap yourselves 1...00 times! XD

I FEEL RANDOM! XD

ml99.8: so Julien who are you singing this song for?

Jakie: com'on Ju-jube this should be easy

Julien: uhh

Marlene: this can't REALLY be a tough choice the answer is obvious

Jakie and Marlene: me!

Jakie: I'm sorry did you say someone who isn't me?

Marlene: yes me it's the obvious choice

Jakie: are you giving me the business

Marlene: depends are you saying Julien should choose YOU

Jakie: well it's the obvious choice

Marlene: oh its on

Marlene tackled Jakie and they started fighting

ml99.8: my money's on Jakie

Private: why?

ml99.8: well given her experience and her chakrams she will obviously win

Blowhole: I'm voting on Marlene just to argue with you

ml99.8: care to make this interesting

Blowhole: depends how?

ml99.8: the loser has to kiss their worst enemy

Blowhole: deal... wait your enemy isn't here

ml99.8: true well I will kiss whoever you tell me to

Blowhole: deal!

Marlene and Jakie somehow got outside and were fighting in the park Marlene had gone feral

ml99.8: shitaki mushrooms JULIEN DECIDE ALREADY

Julien: uh Jakie

Jakie: yay

Marlene: what?

*Julien sang for Jakie*

ml99.8: hah Blowhole I win now go kiss Skipper

*blowhole kissed Skipper*

Skipper: WHY DID YOU DO THAT

ml99.8: meh it was fun to watch now lets continue Kowalski invent a hyper chocolate battery

Kowalski: I'm on it

he went into his lab and eventually came out with a battery shaped peice of chocolate

Kowalski: it is infused with high concentrations of caffeine and sugar

ml99.8: yum okay now Private backstory

Private: I was fishing and caught a huge fish

Jakie: very descriptive

ml99.8:nicee now Rico chicken dance and I'm gonna too because I love the chicken dance.

music played from nowhere and we chicken danced

ml99.8: that was fun now Skipper spin till you throw up

Skipper: thats stupid!

ml99.8: too bad now spin

Skipper sighed and spun for three hours until finally puking on Blowhole

Jakie: narsty

ml99.8: hahahaahhahaaahaaaa

Blowhole: I will destroy all witnesses

ml99.8: good luck blow-job

Blowhole: what?

ml99.8: what?...

ml99.8: Marlene, Jakie start singing

the sung trying to destroy and outshow eachother while doing so

ml99.8: nicee

Jakie: very

ml99.8: okay well now all those unmentioned star slapping yourselves remember 100 times people

they start slapping themselves

My Car Guy: MY FACE

ml99.8: hah

Blowhole: CURSE YOU KARENKOOK

everyone else had red slap marks on their faces

Skipper: someone forgot to slap themselves

ml99.8: who

he slapped ml99.8 100 times

Skipper: there we go

ml99.8: well till next time REVIEW

Jakie:PEACE


	3. Chapter 3

ml99.8:we are back AGAIN so lets get to dares first we have princess bubblegum

_You're welcome, Marlene!(Sorry it crushed you.)Anastasia is an OTTER and she _

_has light BROWN fur with natural highlights.I dare Anastasia to invent _

_something awesome with Kowalski.(btw she may geek out.)I dare Julian to do a _

_dance on Blowhole's head.I dare Anastasia and Kowalski to teach Skipper _

_about science.I dare everyone to do the disco (including Anastasia) I dare _

_the readers to dare fist fight,penguins vs. lemurs. Anybody _

_who say bye gets snowcones.I dare Skipper to go outside the zoo with Marlene _

_and he can't do anything to defend , Blowhole is voiced by Neil _

_Patrick !_

_SCIENCE RULES!:)_

ml99.8: okay, but I'm sorry I am not a mind reader and you weren't specific so I humanized her for a chapter but now she is a otter... now ANASTASIA AND KOWALSKI GO INVENT SOMETHING

I shove them in a room before they can say anything

Julien: so I get to dance on the fishy faces head?

Jakie: thats what the dare says

Blowhole: oh no

Julien jumps on his head and starts dancing

Kowalski and Anastasia came back with some weird device

Jakie: so what is it?

ml99.8: it is obviously a thinga-ma-jiggy

Kowalski: not quite it's a

Anastasia: psychological transmitter

ml99.8: wonderful what does it do?

Kowalski: it materializes thought

ml99.8: so you mean that if I use that thing one of my imaginary buddies could come to life?

Anastasia and Kowalski: Precisly

ml99.8: cool! test it on me!

they shot me with the device and a chicken was standing in the room

Skipper: what the deuce?

ml99.8: BOB!

Jakie: who exactly is Bob

Bob: I am Bob the evil chicken of awesomness who resides in ml99.8's brain

Skipper: well thats not crazy

ml99.8: well lets get to the next dare Anastasia, Kowalski go teach Skipper about science in that room you guys were in because I don't feel like learning.

they all walk into the room to learn the wonders of science after about an hour they come back

ml99.8: great now lets disco!

Skipper:NOOO

Jakie:YESSS

everyone starts to disco even Anastasia, Bob, and ml99.8 although ml99.8 failed horribly

ml99.8: readers must dare Anastasia and now lemurs penguins fist fight!

Skipper: I call Julien

Jakie: I call Mort

ml99.8: well I guess Rico, Private, and Kowalski get Maurice

they stood in the middle of the room then started fighting of course the penguins won

Blowhole: YES THE LEMUR IS OFF MY HEAD

ml99.8:oh yeah I forgot he was dancing on your head

ml99.8: Skipper, Marlene get outside the zoo remember no defences. I shoved them outside Marlene became feral and started snuggling Skipper?

ml99.8: where is the destroying I wanted to see him powned

Bob: maybe I could pown him?

ml99.8: no Bob youu might get hurt

Bob: awww you care!

ml99.8: well yeah withought you I'm braindead

Bob: true... true

ml99.8:BYE

Kowalski: bye

Anastasia:bye

Jakie:byeeezz

everyone else:bye

snowcones rained from the sky

Bob:yummy

ml99.8:I know now next person

_Karenkook_

_I'm baack! :D Thank you Blowy, for saying something sooo sweet._

_Rico and Blowhole - do a hula hoop contest! Whoever loses has to rumble _

_against Chrome Claw without any help from anything or anyone_

_Skipper - Race against a leopard! If (and when) you lose, Kowlski, Private, _

_and Rico get to slap you silly! :D_

_Private - eat a truckload of (expired) peanut butter winkies with tarter _

_sauce!_

_Kowalski - do the tango with Marlene. (Yes, I'm a Marski fan too)_

_Julian - you do the same, but with... ml998. *giggles* then do the salsa _

_with Jackie. Finally, create a conga line at the end of the chapter! (Dances _

_are fun to do)_

_Everyone else (since I want you to participate as well) - Do the hula for 2 _

_hours! XD_

_Until next time..._

ml99.8: Alright Rico, Blowhole hula hoops now and Blowhole no segaway

Blowhole: they didn't say that

ml99.8: well I said that I am stealing your segaway

I jumped on his segaway shoving him off

ml99.8: now HULA HOOPS

they start Blowhole failed because he couldn't stand

Bob:PHAIL

ml99.8:now Blowhole go against Chrome claw no backup or weapons

Blowhole: not even my segaway

ml99.8: dude this thing is loaded with weapons so no now go fight

we all eat popcorn while watching Blowhole get powned by chrome claw well except Private we kicked him out of the room

Blowhole: ow now GIMME MY SEGAWAY

ml99.8: fine

I give him his segaway

ml99.8: now Skipper race against a leapord

random leapord appears

Skipper: wha- but...

ml99.8: NO BUTS NOW GO

they raced of course the cheetah won

Bob:Kowalski, Private, and Rico SLAP SKIPPER I COMMAND YOU!

ml99.8: that was part of the dare

they start slapping Skipper

Skipper:can't feel face

ml99.8: Private winkie time and don't forget tarter sauce

a truck of expired penut butter winkies appear with tarter sauce Private ate it all in two minuets

Bob: oh Private

Private: what?

Bob: those winkies were expired

Private left and started puking

ml99.8:why did you do that..? anyways Kowalski tango with Marlene

Tango music came out of nowhere and they danced amazingly

ml99.8:Kowalski I didn't know you could Tango

Kowalski: well.. I... errr

ml99.8:moving on wait... Julien... me ... TANGO DUDE I CAN'T EVEN DANCE AT ALLLL

Bob: dare says you must anyways aren't you supposed to just follow the lead of the dude

ml99.8: true... alright Jakie PLEASE DON'T KILL ME

Tango music came from nowhere as Julien led me through the tango

ml99.8:okay now before Jakie KILLS ME SALSA WITH JULIEN

Jakie: ALRIGHT!

they salsa'd amazingly

ml99.8:okay so at the end of this chapter MORE DANCING!

Everyone:NOOOOO

Jakie: But till then another daring person YAYYYY

_fireflare_

_HI! First of all your story is...um... AWESOME! Anywho i have... fun, dares. muahahaha..._

_1. I dare everyone to squirt syrup at one another!_

_2. I dare skipper to take this present box and to use whatever's inside to hurt julean. he's annoying. I feel your pain skipper. _

_(P.s. don't tell skipper but a flamethrower is inside. :])_

_3. King julean. Heehee... run around the zoo for 5 minutes asking people to smack you with this frying pan.9hands frying pan)_

_4. I dare everyone to slap blowhole with a fish everytime they see him._

_5. Marlene! You get a cookie! And you must sing beggin on your knees to julean._

_THAT'S ALL! BYEZ! XP_

ml99.8: YOU ARE ALSO AWESOME! NOW SYRUP FIGHT

we all squirted eachother with syrup

ml99.8: I'm sticky nowww oh well that was funnn. and Skipper here is a present box you must harm Julien with whatever is inside

Skipper: what's inside?

ml99.8: I'm not supposed to tell you that...

Skipper: but what if its a Banana?

Bob:BANANANAH

Skipper: what?

ml99.8s: nevermind that GO HARM JULIEN

Skipper pulls out a flamethrower and shoots Julien

Julien: AHH I'M ON FIRE!

Jakie puts him out

Jakie: NOW I'M GONNA HARM YOU SKIPPER!

Jakie steals the flamethrower and starts chasing him with a flamethrower

ml99.8: okay now Julien go run asking to be smacked with a frying pan

Julien: HIT ME WITH A FRYING PAN

ml99.8: OKAY

smacks him with frying pan, he runs around the zoo for five minuets when he gets back he's half mangled

Julien: vicious... vicious pans

ml99.8:oooo BLOWHOLE

Blowhole: what?

I smack him with a fish

Blowhole:WHAT WAS THAT!

Jakie: the next dare

Everyone starts smacking him until he leaves to places unknown

Bob: awww

ml99.8: Marlene you get a cookie then you sing beggin on your knees to Julien

Marlene:yummy

Marlene eats the cookie then sings

Jakie: I'M GONNA KILLS YOU!

ml99.8: okay so HULA HOOPS EVERYONE TWO HOURS

everyone hula's for two hours Blowhole is trying to on the moon

My Car Guy: MY HIPS

ml99.8: okay well lets conga line then collapse with exastion

everyone conga's and hits Blowhole with fish

Blowhole:how did I get from the moon to here?

ml99.8: THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW

I slap him with a fish

ml99.8: okay well that's it for this chapter I am sorry 13thsense but your dares require research so we will do it next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

ml99.8: well I'm having fun how about you guys?

Jakie: wait shouldn't you be going crazy by now you HATE too much romance

ml99.8: truee but this is kinda fun

Skipper: LETS JUST GET ON WITH THE TORTURE!

13thsense

Kowalski - Eat 10 pounds of pure fructose (it's 75% sweeter than regular sugar, it also makes you fat and might cause constapation)

Rico - Fill up the Vatican with ANFO and light up Rome

Jakie - Full on battle untill submision against my OC Alexander. Weapons allowed and just to keep it fair, he shouldn't have his healing powers (though still careless about his own health and strong)

ml99.8: okay Kowalski eat whatever that thing is this person just said to eat...

Kowalski: okay...

he eats 10 pounds of pure fructose

Kowalski: THAAT was REALLY sweet

ml99.8: okay LIGHT UP ROME RICO

he laughes crazily as he filled the Vatican with ANFO rome exploded MAJORLY

Jakie:WOOOO AGAIN

ml99.8: I'm sorry places can only blow up once then they have to be rebuilt before we can blow it up again

Rico: awww

ml99.8: okay JAKIE FIGHT ALEXANDER

a lizard appeared with a surgical scalpel

ml99.8:and FIGHT

Jakie summoned her chakrams and was blocking attacks from Alexander they stopped for a second panting

Jakie: your...pretty...good...

Alexander: you...too

then they were at it again Alexander was on the ground and Jakie was looking tired

Skipper: you okay Jakie?

Jakie: I'm... fine...Just gonna collapse for a while...

she collapsed on the ground

ml99.8: so I guess Jakie won and princess bubblegum you know she has like been in every chapter interesting

princess bubblegum

Sorry I wasn't specific.I dare Private to kiss Anastasia.I dare Anastasia to eat a falaffle while slapping Skipper.I dare musicluver99.8 to give Anastasia a lot of dialoge.I dare Skipper and Marlene to kiss.I dare Anastasia to give everybody a speech on science.I dare Anastasia to sing Someone like You by Adael.I dare Private to do a weird !Everyone gets free candy.

ml99.8: okay... Private kiss Anastasia

they kissed

ml99.8: GAG anyways NOW YOU MUST EAT THIS AND SLAP SKIPPER WHILE DOING SO

I hand her a falaffle. she started eating it

Anastasia:that was pretty tasty

Skipper:WHY DO I KEEP GETTING SLAPPED!

ml99.8:okay Anastasia you get more dialoge

Anastasia:okay...

ml99.8: Skipper, Marlene kiss AGAIN for the Skilene lover I am personally Julene but whatever

they kissed

ml99.8:ugh more kissing and now AAAAAGH LEARNING I HATE SCIENCE

Kowalski: WHAAT?

ml99.8: I am sorry I can't like a subjet that had me watch as they disemboweled my most fovorite animal

Kowalski: which is...

ml99.8: A FROGGY IT WAS HORRIBLE MUTALATION SO NOW I HATES SCIENCE SO HURRY UP WITH YOUR SPEECH

She started talking about sciency stuff I zoned out, Kowalski actually listened, Jakie fell asleep, and everyone else appeared to be listening

Anastasia:...And those are the wonders of science

ml99.8: well that took a good FIVE HOURS NOW SING THE ADELE SONG!

Anastasia sung Someone like you

ml99.8: Private weird dance NOW!

he started dancing really weirdly Jakie pulled out a video camera

ml99.8:Youtube?

Jakie:Blackmail

ml99.8:Niceee

Private finished his dance and candy rained down on us

ml99.8: I LOVES DA CANDY

we all started eating candy

Private: Next person

crazyone256

HELLO! I AM CRAZYONE256!

Erik- and I am Erik

Co- this time I won't cause to much pain so...DARES!

- I dare you to sing If today was your last day by NickelBack.

Skipper- Do you treat private as a son more often or a solder?

Rico-EAT ALL THESE WAFFLES! *really big truck comes in with WAFFLES.*

Kowalski- muffins? XD

Everyone-I DARE THEE ALL. TO TURN HUMAN FOR TWO WHOLE CHAPTERS!

Co- why is it always the that seem the cutest in guy standard?

Erik-*smirk at idea*

Co* Oh no.

Blowhole-GO ON A DATE WITH CO!

Erik-can't leave him waiting. *pushes co to Blowhole.*

Co-*blush*

ml99.8:FISHY SING

Blowhole sings amazingly

ml99.8:and that is why you are awesome

Blowhole: you think I'm awesome

ml99.8: who doesn't

everyone raises their hands

ml99.8:okay... SKIPPER ANSWER DA QUESTION

Skipper: I treat Private more as a brother than either of those...

ml99.8: RICO YOU GETS WAFFLESS

Rico jumps into a huge truck of waffles and eats them in two minuets

ml99.8: WOOT anyways... next chapter we are all human then the chapter after that

now FISHY GO ON A DATE WITH THE CRAZY PERSON

we shove him out the door

ml99.8: lets continue with dares while he's gone

EpicCHeezyWAFFLEZZZ

heyy YOU ARE AWESOMENESSSSSS! so now dares and a few truths

musicluver99.8- DO YOU LIKE RICE KRISPEYS? WHICH IS SCARIER. A KNIFE KNINJA? A MARSHMELLO MURDERER? LORD OF DA FLAMEZ? OR A WAAFFFLLLEEEEEE! I dare you to make a new story with people like the people in your own life.

Jakie- I DARE YOU TO PUSH JULIEN OFF A CLIFF EVERYTIME SOMEONE SAYS ANYTHING WITH THE LETTER '0'. I dare you to eat a KIT KAT! and I dare you to fight a shadow clone of yourself!

Kowalski; I dare you to... EAT MAGUFFIUM 239!

Anastasia- I dare you to... DISSAPEAR YOUZ ARE LAME! but other than that... I dare you to JUMP IN A VOLCANO EVERYTIME SOMEONE SAYS SOMETHING WITH THE LETTER 'K'

WHOEVER SAYS BYE GETS DEEP-FRYED ICE-CREAM,

bye

ml99.8: you are also awesomnesssss now for your questions NO I HATE RICE KRISPEYS! hmmm and THE MARSHMELLO MURDERER IS WAAY SCARIER!

Jakie: wait the Knife Kninja is scarier than that

ml99.8: we need to save THE MARSHMELLOS! anyways I will make that story as soon as I can AKA probobly tomorrow. and we will do the pushing of a cliff and jumping into a volcano next chapter so then they will suffer more! so here's a kit kat

I hand Jakie a Kit Kat

Jakie: GIMME

she devours the Kit Kat

Jakie:how did you know that was my favorite? I LOVES YOU

ml99.8: great well nowgo fight a shadow clone of yourself

a shadowy Jakie appears and they start fighting, Shadow Jakie won because Jakie was still tired from her battle with Alexander

ml99.8: now EAT MUGUFFIUM 239

Kowalski eats the muguffium 239 and his tongue starts glowing

Jakie: SOMEONE TURN OFF THE LIGHTS THIS IS SO COOL

I turned off the lights and we all saw a glowing purple tongue and started laughing!

Kowalski:whats so funny?

we saw his tongue moving as he talked and lauged harder. Anastasia turned on the lights

Anastasia: what was the next thing again?

ml99.8:someone hates you and thinks you should dissapear congratulations you have... A HATEA

Anastasia: wait do I have to dissapear...?

ml99.8: well no skipping dares so you have to dissapear for... ONE SECOND

Anastasia dissapeared then reappeared

Anastasia: so next chapter we are doing the volcano part?

ml99.8:yup

Anastasia: okay people SEND IN THOSE DARES

Private: BYE

Private was the only one to get deep fryed ice-cream.


	5. Chapter 5

ml99.8: okay so we are all humans this chapter so DeScRiPtIoNZ

Jakie: Tallish girl with medium lengthed hair that is black with purple tips wearing sweatpants with a t-shirt, tie, and suspenders

Kowalski: tallest, black hair and a suit,with pale skin

Skipper: not too short not too tall, Black semi messed hair wearing camo pants and boots with a tight fitting black t-shirt.

Private: very short, black hair, wearing overalls and a yellow shirt with a lunacorn on it

Rico: black mohawk wearing black loose fitting pants, and a white shirt under a leather jacket and gloves

King Julien:Crazy silver hair wearing some jungle warrior outfit

Marlene: long brown hair wearing jeans, and a jean jacket over a white top

Xavier: Buzz cut silver hair, wearing white robes stained with blood weapons everywhere on the suit

Bolt:long silver hair wearing a black jacket with black pants.

Hannah: long red hair wearing a blue ninja outfit with a sword.

Blowhole: sexii silver hair, pale skin wearing black pants and no shirt..? revealing smexy abs.

ml99.8: BLOWHOLE before Co has a fan girl attack put a shirt on!

Blowhole: I don't have one at the moment

Jakie: here

Jakie hands him a black pea coat

ml99.8:okay now that he has a shirt on have to say most of you guys are hawt anyways onto dares

karenkook

Hello everyone! I am back to torture you guys, and spoil some of you.

Kowalski - I dare you to babysit 10 overly hyper, sugar induced, screaming,

disobedient kids for 5 hours. NO HELP FROM ANYONE OR ANYTHING!

Rico - Construct a fireworks show.

Skipper - Put this on *hands him a ballerina outfit* and dance to some type

of ballerina music stuff thing...

Private - Rip the head off your Lunacorn doll.

Jakie - Sushi or lemons?

Julien - Did you have any crushes back in Madagascar? If you say yes, you

get a bunch of banana. No and you get a lechee berry nut smoothie. (shaken,

not stirred.)

Everyone else (besides Mort) - Uh... Slingshot Mort to the moon. XD

Peace out! XD (No, Skipper, I am not a hippie in case you're wondering.)

ml99.8: okay we have given these ten kids monsters and a whole whack of candy have fun Kowalski

the children jump on Kowalski immediately

Kowalski:help...me...

Jakie: nope can't dare says no help so Rico lets go make a fireworks show without him

we all go outside except Kowalski and his disobedient children Rico makes the fireworks do the unthinkable

ml99.8:dude this looks like something from harry pot-smoker

Julien:I know

a few hours later after fireworks show we all walk in the room is trashed and Kowalski is tied to a pole over a fire some kid is about to destroy ml99.8's blue guitar

ml99.8: what in the name of fudge

she grabs the guitar

ml99.8:touch this again and I will cut you with a dull, rusted knife, pour salt, vinagar, and lemonjuice on you then let you heal do the same thing then hang you upside down until your head explodes from the blood pressure

the kid ran off screaming

Jakie: and now you've scarred a child for life good on you

ml99.8: oh well it was going to happen sometime now Skipper do some ballarina dance

Skipper puts on the outfit and dances

ml99.8:you know you really could be a nice ballerina Private ripping time

Private rips off the head of his lunacorn with much difficulty

Private: that was mean!

Jakie: hmmm sushi or lemons... I LOVE LEMONS THEY ARE EPIC SOURNESSS

ml99.8: now the moment of truth

a random spotlight shines on Julien and Jakie is holding some cards

Jakie: did you have some crushes on madagascar

Julien:well of course there were some hot lemurs there...

Julien gazed into the distance dreamily everyone locked Jakie in a closet so she wouldn't kill him while banana's rained on him

ml99.8:BANANANAH!

Bob: oh no...

ml99.8 grabs a banana and slaps Bob

ml99.8:OH YES

~kowalski's babysitting time is up~

some parents came and took their children giving ml99.8 some money

ml99.8:yeah maybe we could do this again

Kowalski:ahem

ml99.8:what?

Kowalski:shouldn't I be getting paid

ml99.8: this was an action from the truth or dare I am running so I get the prophit unless if someone gives you money in a form of truth or dare

Kowalski went of grumbling

a slingshot came out of nowhere and we shot Mort to the moon the impact made the moon crash into the sun

everyone:oops

Mort:hi

ml99.8:wait how did you... but moon... sun... UGH

GoldenWheel

Heyz can u use my o.c.? she is Candy n her info is on my bio page

Skipper- eat a muffin filled with.. BLOOD!(i sawed it on a video lol)

Private- LET IT RAIN PEANUT BUTTER WINKIES AND FISH ON YOU!

Jakie- act like your def and shout are everyone saying 'what!, i can't hear

you!'

Julien- act like a magical lunacorn!

Kowalski- get really fat, then go on a super diet(idk, feelin random)

Rico- (i love spongebob) eat some roast beef, some chicken, and pizza.. and

some of Spongebob's sunday( onions, peanut plant, ketchup)

Blowhole- eat one of your lobsters

yup, feeling random O.o

A girl walks in with bluish white teased hair going to her shoulders her icy blue eyes radiating against her pale skin she has a eyebrow peircing, a snake bite peircing, she is wearing a plain white t-shirt, black boots with laces and a small heel

Candy: Hey I'm Candy!

ml99.8: congratulations you are in this tor- um I mean game of truth or dare

Skipper eats blood muffin then goes to puke

ml99.8:beautiful

peanut butter winkies and fish rain from the sky and Private starts eating

ml99.8:okay Jakie you must

Jakie:WHAT?

ml99.8:you

Jakie:I CAN'T HEAR YOU

ml99.8:I think she got it

Jakie:WHAT?

Julien starts prancing around with a icecream cone on his head

Julien: I am being da pretty unicorn

Jakie:WHAT?

Kowalski becomes fat

Anastasia: no your fatt

Kowalski goes on the super water diet then becomes skinny

Rico eats all mentioned above

Jakie: hey can I eat a lobster minion?

Blowhole: no

he eats one of his lobsters

ml99.8: okay next is...

crazyone256

*Blushing like crazy* (ReMemBeR yOu AlL aRe HuMaN iN tHiS cHaPtEr)

Erik-What did you do eh?

Co-Why does the evil one's have to be so cute in guy standers. EXPESHALY IN

HUMAN FORM?

Erik-HAHA!

Blowhole-How was that date? It had to be good if she is BLUSHING! It's hard

for her to blush!

Kowalski- muffins?

Skipper-So...Are you Private some how related and you guy's don't know it

because you look so alike.

Rico-Wow...BLOW SOMETHING UP! BOOM BOOM BOOM! *Giggles*

Erik-*Evil idea*

Co-Oh no...

Erik-*Pushes Co to Blowhole again*

Co-*Blush*

Erik-I dare Blowhole to go on a ROMANTIC DATE with Co.

Co-*Blushes.*

ml99.8:so how was that date blowy?

Blowhole:Classified

he starts blushing

Jakie:wow if both of you are blushing it must have been good

ml99.8:muffins? what is that supposed to mean? oh well we will just give Kowalski a muffin

Kowalski eats muffin

Kowalski: why was the muffin so sweet

Bob: when ml99.8 makes muffins they are always at least triple the sugar the recipe asks for

ml99.8: no such thing as too sweet

Skipper: no we are not related as far as I can tell because you know there always is the mysterious long lost brother theory

ml99.8: one comment don't most penguins look alike? now Rico KABOOM

Rico blows up ml99.8's guitar

ml99.8: okay now Blowy go on a romantic date while I go kill Rico

ml99.8 takes out banana and starts beating up Rico while Blowhole sneaks out the door

~very much later~

Rico is lying on the ground and Blowhole comes back

Jakie: lets get on with these dares

princess bubblegum

Wow, Anastasia has a hater.(sniffles)They grow up so to the dares.I dare Blowhole(or should I say Flippy)to do the electric slide using his scooter.I dare kowalski to confuse everybody somehow.I dare Kowalski to do the tango with Anastasia.I dare Skipper to run around the zoo in a tutu,and can someone get me a video of !Marlene gets cottan candy.

ml99.8: okay Blowhole slide time

Blowhole electricslides with scooter

Jakie: isn't that cheating?

ml99.8: oh well lets just finish this up okay Kowalski confuse people

Kowalski:okay

starts explaining science stuff everyone except Anastasia is confused

Anastasia: I'm not confused yet

ml99.8: okay will this confuse you once one of my friends lit chocolate milk on fire in the microwave

Anastasia: but that's not possible...

ml99.8: legit that happened anyways now you are confused so tango with kowalski

they tango amazingly skipper runs around zoo in a tutu while Jakie videotapes

ml99.8: Marlene you get cotton candy

the cotton candy fell on Marlene getting her sticky

Marlene: why do you always drop it on me?

ml99.8: eh can't say I'm a fan another reviewer wait... it's princess bubblegum again? I didn't know that was possible

princess bubblegum

I dare Anastasia to kiss Kowalski and compare it to Private's doesn't have to listen since he hates AGAIN!

ml99.8: okay I'm leaving

Blowhole: I will get it on video and force you to watch later

ml99.8: nicee

ml99.8 walks out and then Anastasia compares the kiss

Anastasia: Kowalski is definately better

ml99.8 walks back in

ml99.8: oh and I don't hate romance just kissing and further

princess bubblegum

Sorry I forgot to say something you going to write the story with Anastasia I asked for. I don't mean to be pushy but I would like to musicluver, for dealing with my forgetfulness you get a giant cookie.

SCIENCE RULES!

ml99.8: yeah it's definatly possible huh who knew anyways no I am not going to write that story because I don't really know Anastasia so I'm afraid I would mess it up if you want to write a story then e-mail it to me then I will give you my e-mail well one of mine...

giant cookie appears

ml99.8: COOKIE THANK YOU!

Jakie: wait next is the same person..? okayy...

princess bubblegum

I would like to apoligize for thinking you were a boy as I said in one of my reveiws.I just read your profile and found out, again I'm sorry. But it's not like I can see through the while I'm reveiwing I dare everyone to tell me how they feel about .(waves)

ml99.8: wait you thought I was a guy *looks previously* I didn't even notice until you said that another sample of my obliviousness anyways it's okay I understand now how do you guys feel about Anastasia

Bob: ugh if you guys want an example of ml99.8's obliviousness ask her about her microwave and fridge adventures

Jakie: She is too girly for my taste plus science gag

Skipper: she's okay

Rico: okay

Marlene, Private, and Kowalski: AWESOME!

ml99.8: hmm I'd have to say cool

everyone else: okay

Jakie: FINALLY A DIFFERENT REVIEWER

EpicCHeezyWAFFLEZZZ

I'M BACK anyways darez

Everyone beat up Anastasia!

Julien must KISS SKIPPER

Jakie and Skipper get to battle after that

Jakie and ml99.8 must watch the death note series and say who their favorite character is, Jakie you get... a hippie van, a kit kat, and dynamite. hey I was wondering is Bolt and Hannah gonna be in this? and also why doesn't anyone dare Xavier unless if they say everyone?

anyways if Hannah and Bolt are in here...

Bolt why are you a cyborg?

Hannah I dare you to spill your biggest fear.

Jakie I dare you to also tell us your biggest fear.

Hannah and Bolt why did you join the assassin agency?

could my oc be in here her name is Candii she hates Anastasia and because Anastasia likes Kowalski she is trying to steal him she is a penguin with midnight blue feathers where normally feathers are black, her eyes are a daunting Blue, She enjoys pain and such, she can copy any sound she ever heard

If she is in I dare her to kiss Kowalski with Anastasia watching but tied to a chair so she can't intervene.

well thats all for now LaTeRZ

ml99.8: okay the Anastasia hater is back now we must beat up Anastasia

everyone beats up Anastasia

Anastasia: oww

ml99.8 heals her with author powers

ml99.8: Julien, Skipper kiss

they kiss then back away choking

Jakie: now Skipper is going to die

Jakie summoned her chakrams and started beating up Skipper

~a few hours later~

Skipper is on a hospital bed

ml99.8: and that is why you don't get on Jakie's bad side

ml99.8 and Jakie watch death note

ml99.8: I LOVE L HE IS EPIC AWESOMNESS

Jakie: I like Light he...

(we are not experiencing technical difficulties we are just not spoilering death note)

ml99.8: here's your stuff

a bunch of stuff falls on Jakie

Jakie: oww what was that for!

ml99.8: L IS WAY BETTER THAN LIGHT!

Jakie: WELL LIGHT CAN KILL ANYONE JUST BY WRITING THEIR NAME IN A BOOK!

ml99.8: L'S LAST NAME BACKWARDS ISN'T IMAGAY AT LEAST

Skipper: let's move on

ml99.8: yes Bolt and Hannah are in this and the reson no one dares Xavier is because... I don't know

Bolt: I am a cyborg because of a lab accident my limbs needed to be replaced with metal.

Hannah: great now my enemies get to know my greatest fear... I fear... DOLPHINZ

Blowhole sneaks up behind Hannah

Blowhole: BOO

Hannah jumps three feet in the air then attacks Blowhole

Jakie: well I have many fears mainly it's my imagination especially when it's dark and there is creepy organ music

the lights start flickering and Xavier starts playing a organ. Jakie attacks him and they get into a fight

~a few more hours later~

Hannah: I joined the agency because I was friendless everyone picked on me then Xavier told me I could get revenge on them and well no backing out of assassiness

Bolt: after the explosion leading me to be a cyborg no one wanted to hang out with me they kept saying stuff like cyborgs will take over the world then Xavier found me and told me we could help the world what a wonderful help that was

ml99.8: of course Candii can be in here but that might get confusing Candy and Candii

Jakie ties Anastasia to a chair then Candii kisses Kowalski then walks up to her

Candii: yeah be jelous

ml99.8: okay send in more dares


	6. Chapter 6

ml99.8: okay we are back!

Jakie: how long do we have to stay here

ml99.8:until reviewers stop reviewering

Bob: so a long time OuR FiRSt REviWEr of today...

crazyone256

Kathy-Co is kinda not talking to Erik today so I am taking her place for a few dares.

Erik-It was just the small comment I made.

Kathy-I honestly think Kowalski is cuter one.

Erik-Wow. (-)_-

Blowhole-You have to tell the date because ERIK PUT A SPY CAM ON YOU GUYS!

Co-*Burst through the door angry Princess WarCat*

Erik-I forgot about that...*RUNS!

Kathy-Why Co is trying to kill Erik I will get back on with the dares.

Kowalski-I find you cute when you were a human. *Remembering how he looked*

Everyone-I DARE ALL TO HUMAN EXPESHALY KOWALSKI! But this time a shirt please. No suit.

Kathy-*Looks at Kowalski dreamy*

Co-Grr...Erik got away... Sorry We have to go. I have a phantom to kill...Kowalski he is not really a phantom just telling you now.

ml99.8: okay so I wonder what happened bettween Co and Erik? oh well now Blowhole spill the date

Blowhole: I took her to my lair and we had supper by candlelight, then one of my lobsters put on romantic music...

Jakie: GAG

ml99.8: okayy so everyone human again so I am not going to explain appearences again except Kowalski's non suit look

Kowalski is wearing a lab coat with a loose fitting white buttoned shirt with black slacks

Kowalski: what do you mean by phantom if it isn't a phantom

Bob: THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW! so for now next reviewer...

princess bubblegum

I dare Anastasia and Kowalski to admit their feelings for each other.(hides from Candii)I dare Skipper to tell his deepest darkest secret.I dare Anastasia and Candii to have an epic !Marlene gets potatoe pancakes.

Anastasia: um Kowalski... I want to tell you

Kowalski: let me tell you first... I love you

Anastasia: I love you too...

they started to lean in for a kiss...

ml99.8: CENSORED!

they backed away blushing

Jakie: Skipper secret time...

Skipper: the darkest one...

ml99.8: yes...

Skipper: okay... once we were testing Kowalski's invention and we used Private's lunacorn it was completely incinerated and we went to get him a new one before he came back from wherever he was...

Private: you killed my lunacorn...

ml99.8: vicious man SAVE DA LUNACORNZ now Anastasia fight

Anastasia and Candii fought Anastasia won

Candii: you caught me off gaurd that time but just wait until later

potato pancakes fall on Marlene

Marlene: uh thanks...

ml99.8: NeXT reviewer

ilovepenguins5678

hi just to say I am really enjoying this t or d unlike another one I read anyway hears the dares. Skipper run around the park 250 times, Rico blow up any ivory hunters in the area, private have tea with Tracy Beaker (she is character from one of Jacqueline Wilson's books and Kowalski turn into a grey wolf.

bye for now :)

ml99.8: well I'm glad you enjoy it this is all possible because of you yes you the person reading this you are awesome automatically I send Hugz through this computer to you guys YOU BETTER BE HUGGING ME BACK! now RUN SKIPPY RUN

~ later~

Skipper comes back

ml99.8: are there Ivory hunters in this area

Jakie: nope

Anastasia: then that can't be done

ml99.8: I KNOW lets send Rico to africa to destroy them there because it is a terrible thing...

~in africa~

Rico is destroying the last ivory hunter

ivory hunter: a penguin...?

ml99.8: lets go back

~tod location~

ml99.8:Private go have tea with the Tracy person

Private left to have tea

Kowalski: now I'm going to be a grey wolf...?

ml99.8: yup

ml99.8 pulls out a ray and shoots kowalski shortly after he is a wolf

Jakie: next reviewer...

RedPandaS

Heyyyyyyy... :D

I really really really need to get hyper sometime soon, so I've decided to help you make everyone suffer!

Julien, truth: Do you like Jakie?

Julien, dare: Ask Jakie to marry you and then go buy her a wedding dress... let Mort be your flowergirl...

Mort: I bet you have heard of sucking your thumb... but have you ever heard of sucking toes... on da feet? (hint, hint) Ok, this is weird... maybe don't do it, that'd be disgusting... no, wait... DO IT! :D

Kowalski: I hate you (not), so I challenge you to a duel... uh, I dunno with who... It just sounds cool, you know, challenge you to a duel... so ml99.8 chooses...

Uh, I also want someone to get pied, and have someone else lick the pie off... :DDDDD Ok, I know, disgusting, hey, I'm trying to be hyper here!

Oh, and do you wanna use my character? Put do not let Fey be pied or have to lick it off... I would kill you for that... -.-

ml99.8: okay now ANOTHER MOMENT OF TRUTH

a spotlight shines on Julien

Bob: Do you like Jakie

Julien: of course I like Jakie she is very cool, cool enough for da king

ml99.8: Julien you must propose to Jakie

Julien: okay

Julien gets on one knee

Julien: Will you marry me Jackelyn James

Jakie: YES!

Julien: lets go get a wedding dress

ml99.8: wait before you leave Julien...

Julien: what?

ml99.8: MORT MUST SUCK YOUR TOE

Mort sucks Juliens toe then Julien ran away with Jakie

Bob: that was gross

ml99.8: okay... Kowalski you have a not hater congratulations anyways I get to choose who you fight so you duel this bunny

one of the bunnies from the petting zoo appear and pown Kowalski

ml99.8: vicious creatures aren't they... eww pie licking now who to torture...

ml99.8 looks at choices

ml99.8: Xavier gets pied then Mort licks it off

pie comes out of nowhere and hits Xavier's face then Mort licks it off

Mort: I like pie ^.^

Xavier: I am going to send assassins to your house to anihilate you RedPandaS

ml99.8: hey no destroying reviewers they keep this alive so your not allowed!

Xavier: you can't tell me what to do!

ml99.8: watch me... anyways the real question is do YOU want Fey in here? oh no more of the Anastasia HATEA...

EpicCHeezyWAFFLEZZZ

DA HATEA IS BAAK anyways now for torture

Kowalski you have to propose to Candii at the wedding you have to say I do for everything.

Candii and Anastasia have to have a battle (Candii is a trained ninja)

and thats all I can think of except...

Everyone shoots Anastasia to the moon.

ml99.8: Kowalski propose

Kowalski get on one erm knee?(do they have knee's?)

Kowalski: Candii will you marry me?

Candii: oh yes but Anastasia isn't invited.

Candii and Anastasia fight AGAIN! this time they tied because Bob knocked them both out

Bob: THIS IS REDONKULOUS

everyone shoots Anastasia to the moon but she got back like two seconds later

~wedding of Kowalski and Candii~

random preist:blah blah blah blah speak now or forever hold your peices

ml99.8: I am speaking now! Kowalski shouldn't have to marry Candii he should get to choose that would be unfair! so I object aginst this marrige!

random preist: I guess I'm done here...

~back to truth or dare place~

Jakie: Princess Bubblegum again

princess bubblegum

Here(Gives Anastasia an oxygon tank and a jet-pack)this may come in handy later. What did Anastasia ever do to you Crazyepicwaffles?

ml99.8: okay Anastasia take the oxygon tank and jet-pack

Anastasia: I think we passed the point where I would need these

ml99.8: you never know Candii is pre-

Candii tackles ml99.8

Candii: WHY DID YOU INTERRUPT THE WEDDING!

ml99.8: BECAUSE IT WAS THE RIGHT THING TO DO speaking of weddings I wonder what happened with Julien and Jakie...? oh well Jakie will invite me so... now more of the princess of bubblegum

princess bubblegum

Sorry I meant epic cheesey waffles.

ml99.8: okay and next more cheezy waffles that are epic...

EpicCHeezyWAFFLEZZZ

okay well I am a hater of Anastasia I actually have a account but I am too lazy to log in and I has no storiez, also why I hater Anastasia is I just find her annoying so now a few darez...

Julien propose to Jakie,

Bolt(humanized), Julien(humanized), and ml99.8(dudified) sing The Midnight Beast Down parody

Bolt= Dru

Julien= Stephan

ml99.8= Ash

everyone: am I awesome?

ml99.8: okay interesting... Julien and Jakie are already getting married so lets skip that...now we are already humanized so I am dudified KOOL

ml99.8 turns into a guy with messy brown hair nice brown eyes wearing a red t-shirt with a long sleeved black shirt under it and loose jeans

ml99.8: lets sing

*they all sing the parody*

ml99.8: that song is awesome! now the real question is EpicCHeezyWAFFLEZZZ awesome?

everyone(except ml99.8): NO!

ml99.8: hmmm the hater has haters interesting well I'd say you are interesting now a small note

ml99.8: EpicCHeezyWAFFLEZZZ and princess bubblegum stop bugging eachother no I am not pointing fingers *cough* EpicCHeezyWAFFLEZZ*cough* anyways just get over your differences and be friends if you have issues don't be haters now if this continues annoyingly and not funnily lets get a vote from our reviewers, Reviewers please say what you think these two should do because it is getting annoying... now lets go to Jakie and Julien's wedding

~wedding time~

Jakie is wearing a beautiful leaf dress and Julien is wearing a tux

random preist: now you may kiss the bride

they kissed

ml99.8 got happy tears in her eyes

Bob: gasp you didn't say censored or anything HELL JUST FROZE OVER!

ml99.8: now so if princess bubblegum wants to write a story I shall post one of my four e-mail addresses up my e-mail for fanfiction stuff is okay so if you write a story and want me to post it just e-mail there all credit will go to you! now the e-mail JakieJames hotmail . com (remove spaces)


	7. Chapter 7

ml99.8: hello peoples of earth

Jakie: and otherwise...

Skipper: just start the torture already!

ml99.8: fine first is...

RandomPirateWriter

Hello there, this T & D made me lol so badly. XD Bob, you rock! xP Anyways, dares:

Kowalski-you get a truck full of candy.

Skippy-let Blowy slap you for 1 hour, then sing Alejandro by Gaga.

Private-give Rico a class about lunacorns.

Rico-blow up Kowalski's lab. Mwahahaha! ((but dont do any damage to his time machine))

Blowy-here's Kowalski's time machine, have fun. ;)

Julien-now you are a pink lemur! *hides bucket of paint behind her back*

Bob-you get a giant cookie! :D

Sorry for my horrible spelling, anyways, bye!

~RPW.

ml99.8: wow I didn't think I was doing that good with this but I am glad I make you lol

Bob: I am glad I rock because if not I WOULD HAVE TO DESTROY YOU!

ml99.8: BOB NO SCARING THE REVIEWERS

Bob: TOO BAD

ml99.8: don't make me get Shinewater in here... Kowalski candy time

Kowalski: I LOVE YOU RANDOMPIRATEWRITER!

Kowalski jumps into the candy truck

Bob: Blowhole slap Skipper

Blowhole starts slapping Skipper

ml99.8: okay Private take Rico to a room and try to teach him lunacorn stuff

Private drags Rico into a different room and shortly the door explodes and Rico runs out

ml99.8: that must have been fun now Rico has to blow up Kowalski's lab except the time machine

everyone pushes the time machine out of the lab then Rico blows it up

ml99.8: okay Skipper you can stop being slapped because its song time

*Skipper sings*

Jakie: oh I see why the time machine was saved here Blowhole

Blowhole: I could make a better one

Bob: says you

Julien walks in now pink

ml99.8: thats a good colour on you JULIE!

Bob: YAY COOKIE erm I mean... I will definatly not destroy you!

ml99.8: hmmm interesting now its time for...

crazyone256

Kathy-KOWALSKI IS...

Co-Not right now Kathy. You can rant later.

Kathy-FINE.

Kowalski-To answer all your questions Erik, who I am trying to kill right now, i called Phantom because he can get away easily and know a opera by hand,so he is called Phantom of the Opera manly because he know all the hid aways and secret passages.

Everybody-NOW ALL OF YOU HUMAN AND GIVE KOWALSKI A NORMAL DAY TO DAY LOOK!

Co-KATHY!

Kathy-A dares a dare.

Co-I hate it when she does that.

Kathy-Beside, I think you and blowhole are a cute cuppol

Co-I AM NOT LISTING! *Blushing and leaving the room*

Kathy-*Giggle* Bye!

ml99.8: okay so that explains it now EVERYONE IS HUMAN AGAIN AND ANOTHER KOWALSKI DESCRIPTION!

Kowalski is human again this time wearing black slacks, and a t-shirt with some math on it

Jakie: now for...

Karenkook

I am back, since I am bored and hungry. (I can't eat right now. :p Which explains my hunger...)

Anyways, onto the tor- um, dares. Good ones and bad ones. ^_^

Kowalski and Skipper - Get chased by rabid fangirls! :D You cannot have weapons or help from anything/one. Plus, you can only waddle and not slide. (Have fun, fangirls.)

Private - I'm sorry for that incident with your Lunacorn, so here's a new one! (There's a surprise for you inside should you choose to accept it.) Now, have ze tea with my OC, Lea.

Rico - I dare you to destroy Ms. Perky in a horrible and despicable way.

Julien, Jakie, ml9.88, & Anastatia - you four get a truckload of your favorite food(s).

Anyone else I didn't mention - Jump off a cliff. Then jump into a volcano while the ones I did mention have a beach party

ml99.8: okay these fan boys and girls have been waiting for you

Bob opens a door and the rabid fans come in and quickly capture Kowalski and Skipper and run to an unknow location

Private: YAY LUNACORN!

ml99.8: now GET OUT OF HERE LEA IS WAITING

Private goes to have tea

Jakie: I am sorry Rico you have to destroy

Rico cries while destroying with a chainsaw

four trucks pull up Jakie's has Kit Kats, Juliens has sour mango punch gum, Anastasia's has cheese, and ml99.8's has chicken

Jakie: don't you care that ml99.8's favorite food is chicken

Bob: nahh I'm used to it she eats it all the time I know she wouldn't eat me

all unmentioned: I HATE YOU

they all jump off a cliff

all mentioned: YAY BEACH PARTY!

ml99.8: lets wait until the end of the chapter because we have...

princess bubblegum

I am willing to settle our differences epic cheesey waffles.(holds out hand to shake)This disput is getting annoying.I dare Anastasis and Kowalski to have a cheesey romantic montage.I dare Blowhole to eat a do it somehow.I dare Rodger to perform one of his plays.I may write a story but I'm not sure if I'm allowed(unfortuantly)but we'll see.

ml99.8: alright a gag montage now GET OUT OF HERE AND MONTAGE!

they leave

Jakie: NOW YOU MUST EAT THIS!

Jakie gives Blowhole a computer and he eats it somehow

Bolt: how is that possible!

Hannah: umm who's computer was that?

Jakie: Kowalski's new computer

Bob: he is not going to be happy

Roger starts his play everyone falls asleep except Private

ml99.8: hmm you need permission for a story? no one knows I am on this site MUAHAHAHAAA

Bob: true story

ml99.8: well I will be watching if you decide to e-mail me but until then MORE DARES!

the monkey princess

I want everyone to turn into a pokemon(I'm hoping that Blowhole will turn into a Piplup)

ml99.8: hmm pokemonify that could be interesting POKEMON LISTINGS

Blowhole: Piplup

ml99.8: Glaceon

Bob: chimchar

Jakie: umbreon

Hannah: Buizel

Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico: SQUIRTLE

Bolt: zebstrika

ml99.8: okay POKEMONIFIED IS AWESOME! now for...

EpicCHeezyWAFFLEZZZ

okay princess bubblegum I guess if you can forgive me for being mean then I can try to be nice... it actually all started from boredom I am not actually mean...

so now a few dares...

Candii I dare you to be nice to everyone as long as princess bubblegum and I are getting along

Anastasia- go in a tunnel of love with Kowalski...

Candii- reveal your true crush

well thats all folks!

ml99.8: okay Candii is nice now

Candii: ugh fine I can try *forces a smile* hello wonderful earth people

ml99.8: well Anastasia and Kowalski are on a montage so they are probably going to head there...

Candii: ALRIGHT MY REAL CRUSH IS BOB THE CHICKEN!

ml99.8: this is where you run

Bob: gotcha *runs away*

ml99.8: and of course more princess bubblegum

princess bubblegum

Horray for internet friendship!

While I'm here... I dare Skipper to get attacked by his fangirls/fanguys(yes there are fanguys)

ml99.8: okay LET THE FANGIRLS SLASH GUYS BACK IN

Skipper and Kowalski: !

they waddle away and are soon caught again

ml99.8: okay well please send in more dares and such so we can continue!


	8. Chapter 8

ml99.8: we only got two different people :'(

Jakie: YES!

ml99.8: what?

Jakie: this means soon this ToD will die! and we won't be tortured any

longer

ml99.8: aww well here's the first reviewer

princess bubblegum

I dare Anastasia and Kowalski to give each other cheesey pet names.I dare

Anastasia to randomly recite shakespere throughout the story.I dare Marlene

and Anastasia to hang out. I dare Candii to go on a date with bob the chicken.

ml99.8: gag pet names

Kowalski*talking to Anastasia*: hello Darling

Anastasia: hello my sweet

ml99.8: okay now go hang out with Marlene don't forget to randomly recite shakesphere

Anastasia: A plauge on both your houses!

Jakie: okay Candii date time!

Bob: uh oh

Bob tries to run but Candii takes him out the door

ml99.8: NO HE IS TOO YOUNG!... oh well next reviewer!

GoldenWheel

Wello! Times for torture by yours truley! It's called a new chapter in your life: THE TRUE FEELING OF PAIN! erm-back on topic

Skipper- swallow a brick, a stick of dynamite, and a king cobra (before it bites you)

Private-Lunacorns get 30 seconds to live, then they explode... have fun until the time ends

Rico- take a trip to the outer space, and bring back some moon rocks

Bob- let Jakie paint you rainbow colours and then you have to eat another chicken alive!

Blowhole- take Candy on a romantic date then explain to everyone that she is preggers, and having five kids!

Candy- sing the campfire spng song by spongebob, Candy is spongebob, Jakie is patrick, and Skipper is Squidward

Thanks

~Candy signing out

ml99.8: hmm true feeling of pain eh? SKIPPER LUNCHTIME!

Skipper eats a brick, stick of dynamite then struggles eating a cobra

Skipper: CURSE YOU GOLDENWHEEL!

Private: The lunacorns are going to explode!

Anastasia: So wise, so young, they say do never live long

Private waddles into the room holding a pile of ashes with tears in his eyes

Private: P-Princess selfrespectra

ml99.8: awww thats sad... Rico get your feathered butt in space

Rico jumps into a random U.F.O that appeared and came back with rocks that were glowing green, he handed them to Bob

Bob: KOOLNESSS!

Jakie walks up behind him and paints him like a rainbow

Bob: IMMA PRETTY RAINBOW!

Mort: YAY!

ml99.8: okay you two date time!

Candy and Blowhole left

Bob: so am I supposed to be alive or the other chicken?

ml99.8: I think both

a chicken appears

Mike: ml99.8 your brother has some dares

ml99.8: okay Mike you came at the perfect time

Mike: what time is it?

Bob: LUNCHTIME!

Bob ate Mike

ml99.8: well there goes one annoyance

Candy and Blowhole came in

Jakie: so what happened?

Blowhole: well... we...err... Candy is... Pregnant with five kids...

ml99.8: TMI!

Bob: PROTECTION!

Jakie: THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE!

Anastasia: the course of true love never did run smooth

ml99.8: well for them it runs very smooth as far as I can tell now time for THE CAMPFIRE SONG SONG

Jakie, Candy, and Skipper sang the campfire song song

ml99.8: sorry it took so long to get this chapter up I've been busy online and offline, I always have to multi-task with at least four things, okay so just so you understand... here is my basic day plan

Skipper: YAWN!

ml99.8: okay instead lets just say my troubles! first as of last year before new years but after christmas my parents split up, I'm a swim racer and here's my hours I swim monday 5-6 pm, tuesday 5-7 pm, wednesday 5-6 pm, thursday 5:30-7:30 AM! 5-6 pm, friday 5-6 pm, saturday 7:00- 8:30. and of course I have races which take the whole weekend at least once a month. then I have to keep my friends happy because I'm nice, then there is school, my grandfather died, I babysit 2-5 kids a day, and I barely get on the computer so I am very busy for a 14 year old! anyways ReViEw


	9. Chapter 9

ml99.8: yo ho yo ho the pirates life for me!

Bob: okayyy

ml99.8: isn't it interesting...

Bob:what?

ml99.8: YOU GOT FANZZZ! and you don't have a story...

Bob: well I'm mentioned by you enough

ml99.8: true... true... maybe I should write more on you like A STORY THE LEGEND OF THE EPICEST CHICKEN BOBBB!

Bob: okay... well until then REVIEWERZ!

Jakie: ugh we got three we are officially not dying... yet

crazyone256

NO THOU TRUTH OR DARE SHALL THOU NOT DIE UNDER THEE!

Erik-There reading Romeo and Juliet in school.

Skipper-I DARE THEE TO START A CONGA LINE!

Bob-Bob...evil chicken...Marlene question air...EAT CHICKEN! *Chases Bob around in circles*

Bob: AAAAAAAAAH CRAZY PERSON FROM QUESTIONAIRE!

Erik-*Sweet drops and Stop Co from trying to eat Bob*

Co-But Bob would be so YUMMY WHEN ROASTED.

Bob:NO I WOULDN'T

ml99.8: are you surre?

Gir-*Appears out of no wear* WAFFLES!

Co-WAFFLES!

Gir and Co-DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?

Erik-No.

ml99.8: YESSS I ALSO LOVE GIRRR

Bob: okayyy

Gir and Co-THEN YOU MUST...!

Erik-Uh...PANCAKES!

Gir and Co-YEA WE LIKE PANCAKES! XD

Anastasia- I dare you to turn human for the rest of the story.

Blowhole-Careful, mood swings and food cravings wont help any.

Blowhole: noted

Skipper: *Hugs* You needed a hug. :)

Skipper: I DON'T NEED A HUG

ml99.8: okay now CONGA LINE!

they all conga'd while Skipper tried to get out of doing it

Jakie: now behold ANASTASIA IS HUMAN

*note ml99.8 wants to post this quickly and knows she is humanized somewhere else in this story so look there for discription*

Bob: NEXT REVIEWER!

Goldenwheel

Poor Ml, I can post dares for you :)

MOAR TORTUREEEE!

Skipper- Do the disco in a brown afro wig, orange guy wedges, red outlined sunglasses, and a pink and green colored suit, then let everyone spit on you as you do it, you must be smiling as you do so.

Marlene- Let Jakie hit you with stayraphome arrows with a bow.

Jakie- eat Julien's crown and let it come out "naturaly"

Private- Watch Quarintene while eating fish covered in mold, in a dark room alone, no escaping

Rico- Watch Dora the Explorer while shouting at Dora for being stupid

Kowalski- Have a curse off against Candy (she curses alot...)

Blowhole- Sing A Taylor Swift Song

Kitka- I hate you, Your feathers get plucked out, one by one, until you have no more then you get covered in mayo!

Candy- Rap wearing a beanie, sunglasses, and a golden necklace that says C dawg (xD lol!)

Julien- Ride King da Ka! Try not to die...

Marlene- Have an argument with Skipper that being a girl is harder than being a guy

Umm, that's all i got...

Anyone who says Gold has a heart of gold, gets snow cones, whoever doesn't gets teleported to Compten (the city where anyone gets shot 99.9% of the time)

Thankyou GOODNIGHT! *breaks guitar* Oops, i dropped it...

~Candy signing out

ml99.8: ewwww we have to spit on you while you disco and you must smile

Skipper: CURSE YOU GOLDENWHEEEEEEL!

he discoed with a forced smile with spit raining down on him.

Jakie: so stayraphome...

she started shooting at Marlene not missing at all

Marlene: ow

Jakie ate Juliens crown

Jakie: very leafy like salad

ml99.8: and now while we wait for nature to take its course Private go watch that movie the fish are already in the room

Private entered the room, after a while we heard screaming, puking, and banging on the wall as he desperatly tried to escape

Bob: GASP ITS THE SCARIEST SHOW IN THE WORLD!

Dora: who do we ask for help when we don't know which way to go

Kowalski: GPS?

Skipper: compass

Bob: my d***

ml99.8: BOB! REALLY!

Bob: its a free country

Dora: THE MAP

Rico: wha- no way!

Dora: say map!

Rico: nuh-uh

Dora: LOUDER

Rico: NO WAY

Dora: FUCKING SAY MAP BEFORE I CUT OFF YOUR-

television person: we are currently experiencing technical difficulties so in a moment we will skip to the end

ml99.8:... WHAT THE FIRETRUCK DID DORA JUST SAY!

Bob: thumbs up for swearing dora!

ml99.8: um we don't get 'thumbs up' here

Bob: awww

the screen changed to show Dora and Boots

Skipper: that monkey is suspicious

Dora: WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART?

Bob: when you swore

ml99.8: when you shut up

Rico: KABOOM!

Dora: hey me too

ml99.8: I knew she'd agree with me!

Bob: now she agreed with me

Rico: nut uh!

they started fighting. At the same time Kowalski and Candy decided to have their fight

Jakie: are you really fighting over Dora?

ml99.8: good point...

Bob: so Blowy a Taylor Swift song...

~blowhole sang today was a fairytale by taylor swift~

ml99.8: WOOT ONCHORE

Blowhole: no

Kitka: what! you hate me?

Bob: ooooo can I pluck out her feathers?

ml99.8: you seem to forget her usual diet

Bob: but I have DINOSAUR HEIRITAGE MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA

ml99.8: fine if you really want to

Bob plucked out Kitka's feathers

Kitka: I hate you

Bob: YAY HATEAMOSITY! NOW MAYO!

Bob dumped mayo on the featherless bird

ml99.8: true you are good at too many things to be awesome PERFECT IS BORING!

Candy puts on a beanie, sunglasses, and a golden necklace that says C dawg and starts rapping

Blowhole: you were amazing

ml99.8: NO NO NO NO! ugh that was turning gag

Bob: good call

Julien stood infront of the HUGE rollercoaster called kingda ca

Julien: so I have to ride this?

Bob: yes MEE TOO

ml99.8: have fun

ml99.8 strapped them in and started it, it zoomed climbing the huge hill when it started to go down Julien was holding on for his life while Bob jumped out and used his wings to safely land at the bottom.

Julien: I am never doing that again

ml99.8: unless if someone dares it, Marlene and Skipper went somewhere to argue and as you all know gold has a heart of gold!

Bob: YOU LIE! LIES! THEY BURN MY EARHOLES!

everyone except ml99.8 was teleported to Compten

ml99.8: heheheehehhehh next reviewer

princess bubblegum

Hiiiiiii! I'm back! I dare Kowalski to do the secret dare from the last chapter

Skipper-drink this water, no questions

You have to have a 5 minute long conversation with this hippie

Marlene- do a dance at the top of the empire state building

Julien-perform thump-thump-thump in my house

Skipper appears and drinks the water then goes to the hippie

Skipper: so hi

Hippie: hello peaceful brother in black and white may the sun shine down on you this fine day

Skipper:so...

Skipper's trying desperatly not to slap the hippie... when Bob came in

Bob: HIPPIE!

Bob attacks the hippie,

Marlene somehow gets to the top of the empire state building and starts dancing

ml99.8: okay now Julien does thump thump on top of this house then the secret dare...

Julien goes on top of princess bubblegums house and performs thump thump

~sunset at the park~

Kowalski finished setting up the chinese food as Anastasia came up, when she got to him he played a song on the acoustic guitar. Then they ate chinese food after Kowalski knelt down

Kowalski: Anastasia... will you marry me?

Anastasia: YES! she hugged him then everyone came out of the bushes and congratulated them

Bob: heh Kowalski finally found someone desperate enough for him...

ml99.8 smacked Bob

ml99.8: not now everyones happy for now... heh

Bob: you... you smacked me...

ml99.8: yeah whatcha gonna do about it

Bob: I know your weaknesses and enemies

ml99.8: they're nowhere near here

Bob: well not exactly...

ml99.8:ummm I'm gonna run until next time REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

ml99.8:... one...

Bob: erm ml99.8?

ml99.8:... only one...

Jakie: okay so only one reviewer

ml99.8: well time for plan B

Bob: yes!

ml99.8: well here's THE EPIC PRINCESS OF AWESOMENESS PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM!

THE ONE PERSON WHO'S REVIEWED/BEEN IN EVERY CHAPTER I SEND YOU HUGGLEZ

THROUGH THIS SCREEN!

PB: Congradulations Anastasia and Kowalski! I will help plan the

and she isn't desperate Bob, she dated Taylor Lautner when she

"acidentally" turned him into an otter once.

Bob: well when your turned into a otter by a crazy person what do you do? WHATEVER THEY SAY SO YOU GET TURNED BACK!

Anastasia: HEY!

ml99.8: wait YOUR THE REASON HE WAS GONE! BOB PUT HER ON OUR HITLIST!

Bob: umm where

ml99.8: lets see under non reviewers but above my sister

Bob: got it

Anastasia: He was such a nice boy but his fans forced me to turn him back.

ml99.8: TAYLOR LAUTNER WITH HIS SHIRT OFF, TAYLORS HOTTER WITH HIS SHIRT OFF

Bob: ignore her

Skipper: will do

PB: What did they do to you?

Anastasia: *shudders* I don't want to talk about it...

ml99.8: awwww I wasn't invited to that...

PB: Okay then...To celebrate your engagement you two get 30 minutes in the

closet that every truth or dare has. I also dare Marlene to go bungee

jumping. And just to make things awkward I dare Taylor Lautner to show up

in otter form.

ml99.8: keyahahahahaaaa closet timmmeeee!

Bob shoves Anastasia and Kowalski in a closet

ml99.8: okay Marlene just go bungee jumping while their in there.

a very hot otter showed up obviously Taylor Lautner just as Anastasia steps out of the closet with Kowalski

Taylor Lautner: WHAT THE...*sees Anastasia and runs up and hugs her* I've

been looking for you for years.

Anastasia: I'm engaged now...

ml99.8: I'M NOT!

Taylor: To who?

ml99.8: he ignored me :'(

Bob: let me guess on the list

ml99.8: right under Rebecca Black

Jakie: FRIDAY FRIDAY GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRI-

ml99.8: STFU!

Kowalski: To me!

ml99.8: still ignored...

Taylor: *snorts* Him? He's not even a mammal. You must be real desperate.

Bob: I TOTALLY CALLED THAT!

Anastasia:*punches him in the face* No one messes with MY man! Or calls me

desperate!

ml99.8: Bob this is where you run

Bob: nahh I need to see this...

Skipper: How did Kowalski get a girl that would punch Taylor Lautner for

him! And how come I don't have one!

ml99.8: well as to where I don't know and as for how to get a girl like that... hmmm... I KNOW GET KOWALSKI TO CLONE ANASTASIA!

Kowalski: Hey! I'm a real catch!

ml99.8: woah, woah, woah since when?

Bob: delusional

Anastasia gives them death glares

ml99.8: I mean totally

Bob: I still say the same

Jakie: well its time for a wedding!

~at the wedding~

priest dude: blah blah blah blah I now pronounce you penguin and otter so kiss then we can all go home

Kowalski and Anastasia kissed

ml99.8: hey Bob what did you do with Taylor?

Bob: locked him in the closet

ml99.8: okay well now its time to threat- erm I mean persuade the reviewers

Bob: REVIEW OR I ENTER YOUR ROOM AND KEEEEEEEL YOU YEAH I SEE YOU CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON NOW!


	11. Chapter 11

ml99.8: yo yo yo we be back!

Bob: yes unfortunately

Jakie: lets get started

princess bubblegum

PB: Congrats girl.*gives Anastasia a hug* You do know you can do way better

than him...

Anastasia: I know... but I like smart boys.

PB: Suit yourself, but did you tell him- *Anastasia covers her mouth*

Anastasia:No I didn't...and neither are YOU!

PB: Okay...ANASTASIA GOT PREGGERS ON THE HONEYMOON!

ml99.8: GAH! CENSORED! CLASSIFIED! WE DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT!

Kowalski:WHAT! But that's not possible...*faints*

Everyone:*faints Anastasia shoots PB a glare but she and PB then go to get

snowcones while everyone is unconious*

Everyone: *Regains counsiousness*

Kowalski: I just had a strange dream where Anastasia got pregnant...that

would be weird...right?

Bob: I had a weird dream where ml99.8 started a tod and someone married

kowalski and then he got her preggerz

Anastasia: That was no dream...*holds out snowcone* Snowcone?

Bob: GAH!

Kowalski: So we're having hybrids...

ml99.8: TMI TMI TMI!

Anastasia: Yep...

Kowalski: ... WOOHOO! I WAS STARTING TO DOUBT THIS DAY WOULD COME

Anastasia: Wow... He's lucky he met me...

Skipper:*pats Kowalski on the back* Congradulations on your..Hybrids...

ml99.8: errr yeah...

PB: Anyway...I dare Julien to jump off a skyscraper with a paarachute. I

also dare Skipper to tnago with Marlene.I also dare everyone to eat these

celebration snowcones.

ml99.8: okay I'll eat snow cones

PB: You better run Bob.;)

Anastasia: *holding a meat club and a deep fryer* She's right Bob.*wicked

grin*. AND I AM NOT DESPERATE! *holds up many pictures of hot otters* These

are ally past boyfriends and I broke up with them. Now start running!

*Bob starts running*

Bob: WHORE!

PB: Oh by the way Marlene, Anastasia wants you to plan the baby shower and

the be the godmother.

Anastasia: *After chasing Bob comes back covered in feathers and Bob comes

back bold and bruised*

Anastasia: So will you be James,Lilly's,and Kowalski Jr.'s godmother.

Marlene: Of course!

Kowalski: Wait, I'm going to be Kowalski Sr. I feel really old. :( Anyway

Skipper you're the godfather.

Bob: you are old!

ml99.8: wow Bob are you trying to be hurt by Anastasia?

Bob: nope! Kowalski is just fun to pick on! next is...

AlwaysRemainMe

Anyways... I WILL REVIEW!

ml99.8: we enjoy it when people review

Ummm, okay... WHY DOES ANASTASIA GET KOWLASKI? xD

Bob: cuz she's desperate

*Anastasia starts to chase Bob*

I dare Taylor Lautner to return as an otter so I can tell him that's he's

not cute... cuz he's not so awesome... and then I dare him to get married

to ml99.8

ml99.8: but I wanted to destroy the world before I got married

Skipper: what!

ml99.8: nooothing

I dare Kowalski... to... uhm... how many kids do you guys wanna have? I'm

jealous, Anasastia, because you're married to him, but so not jealous, for

your kids... xD AM GONNA TAKE OVER THE WORLD BEFORE I GET MARRIED!

MUHAWHAWHAW:..

Okay, sorry, that was the feministic side of me... never mind... ^^

Skipper, I dare you to say Girls are the best then sing Girls just wanna

have fun...

Jakie: I love that song!

Skipper: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

because I FEEL AWESOMELY EVIL TODAY! XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Can I also dare myself? xD It's called tortuing yourself... xDDDDDDD ^^ no

not really... Private, HUGZ!

ml99.8: I would totally torture myself ^.^

Private: yay I get hugs

Skipper: girls are... are... NOT awesome hah you didn't say anything of

adding words

ml99.8: you may want to think of who's in the room...

Bob: now skippy sing!

*skipper sings girls just wanna have fun*

Bob: next is she-that-shall-not-be-named... do you think she's related to...

Jakie: DON'T SAY HIS NAME!

Bob: okay then do you think she's related to that dude hunting down harry

potsmocker

ml99.8: lets get on with dares

Hello, y'all. And I am here to give some truth/dares and also offer a

character for this fanfic.

You can call my character Minerva. She is a tortoiseshell (black with gold

markings) cat. She is the daughter of Kowalski and Antastasia. (Don't ask

me how she is a cat.) And she is only a LITTLE bit smart, oddly enough. She

is in love with Private. She likes to throw things at Julien.

ml99.8: okay... *poofs up Minerva* aww your so cute

*Minerva throws Bob at julien*

Bob: not friendly... did I just say that... ml99.8 I've been hanging out

with you too much.

Okay so truths and dares:

Skipper- sing us all a nice sappy love song. With a Spanish accent while

playing the guitar.

ml99.8: ugh I hate those mushy songs

Bob: sappy

ml99.8: you know what FIRETRUCK YOU!

*Skipper starts to sneak away*

Jakie: nice try Skipper but you have to sing a sappy love song

*Skipper sings a sappy love song with a Spanish accent while playing the guitar*

Kowalski- eat ten chili peppers, then chug down a super-size slushy as fast

as possible.

Bob: HAH!

Kowalski: why do they wish to torture me?

ml99.8: because thats what truth and dares are about, torturing the characters who you hate or you love

Kowalski: fine where are those chili peppers?

*Jakie hands Kowalski 10 chili peppers then he goes for the slushy... but its empty*

Jakie: umm what happened to the slushy?

Bob*burps*: I have no clue...

ml99.8: shame on you Bob! oh well thats what spares are for

*ml99.8 hands Kowalski another slushy which he chugs*

Kowalski: CURSE YOU SHE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED!

Rico- whenever someone talks to you say "Cool story bro." And wear this

golden $ necklace. You can keep it.

ml99.8: awe thats soo kool I wish I got a golden necklace

Rico: cool story bro

ml99.8: I see this getting annoying

Private- go on a date with Minerva. Don't worry she doesn't bite. ;)

Julien- go skydiving and land on me and Minerva's roof.

Maurice- meh. You go through enough insanity around here. Here's a ticket to a completely empty island resort. Stay as long as you want.

Bob: Maurice you should...

*Bob turns but Maurice isn't there*

Jakie: he already left

ml99.8: hah you got ditched

Mort- tell us all WHY you love Julien's feet.

Kowalski: yes Mort why do you like the feet

Mort: I like da feet because they are da feet

ml99.8: anymore depth on that?

Bob: no we don't want to hurt his brain

Marlene- here is a wardrobe of fancy clothes and a kit of makeup and a box of super-expensive jewelry. Pick whatever you want and wear it.

Marlene: wow thank you!

Blowhole- let me destroy your headquarters with a hammer. And paste pictures of the Nyan cat on your wall. Also here is Tac Nayn, he's your new pet and your wish is his command.

Blowhole: YES TAC NAYN GO DESTROY THE PENG-YOU-INS!

*Tac Nayn goes to destroy the penguins but then Nyan Cat comes into the room and they start fighting*

Skipper: not this time blowhole

ml99.8: um did you see the rest of the dare blowhole?

Blowhole: no why?

Bob: you may want to check on your lair

*blowhole rushes out of the room*

~at Blowhole's lair~

*Blowhole enters to see everything destroyed and pictures of Nyan cat on the wall*

Blowhole: CURSE YOU SHE-THAT-SHALL-NOT-BE-NAMED!

ml99.8: I have an announcement! I am ending this ToD next chapter is the last!

Skipper: FINALLY!

Bob: I'm with you on that!

Rico: cool story bro

ml99.8: so please torture all of these people especially Bob and Skipper

Bob and Skipper: WHAT!

ml99.8: you guys seem too happy about this.


End file.
